Role Reversal
by Haruka-Chan 212
Summary: One night of love changes Haruka and Michiru's lives forever. Rated for adult content. Don't forget to review. Chapter 9 up!
1. Chapter 1

**_This will be REALLY different then what you're all used to. Ruka will be a bit more feminine in this story. Longer hair, make-up, but no dresses. No matter what the story's about I can NEVER see Haruka in a dress._**

**_No weight will be posted on this chapter, as I've been down in the dumps lately, and have been eating a lot -_-_**

* * *

Role Reversal

Chapter 1

"Haruka, you've got to come out with us tonight." Makoto's voice echoed through the blonde haired woman's receiver.

She only sighed then looked at the clock. It was already nearly 10 PM. "But it's so late Mako. I've been up since 5 this morning. I'm tired, I'm cranky, I'm-"

"-Coming. Ami and I will be there in 15 minutes to get you. So hurry up and get ready."

All Haruka heard after that was a click, and then a dial tone. A grumbled left her throat when she stood to go into her bedroom to change. She dug through her closet, spending most of the time deciding if she wanted to be seen as a man or a woman that night. Finally, a baby blue blouse and a tight pair of jeans caught her attention. She watched herself in her bathroom mirror as she got dressed. Once all her clothing was on she proceeded to apply a small amount of make-up then ran her brush through her shoulder length hair.

She finished just in time to hear her front door open. "Haruka, we're here. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I just need to decide on what earrings I'm going to wear. Ami could you come help me?" She opened up her jewelry box to decide.

"Ah, woman tonight. Planning on trying to pick up a man?" The blue haired woman grinned, already knowing the answer.

"Don't make me sick Ami. Now what about these?" The blonde held up a small pair of diamond studs to her ears. Ami shook her head. Haruka pulled another pair of earrings from the box. They were sapphire tear drops. "These match my shirt."

Ami smiled. "Those are perfect."

"Come on already, by the time we get there all the tables will be taken."

The two girls walked from the bedroom, Haruka sliding her earrings into each of her ears. "Alright, I'm ready, let's go."

Twenty minutes later Makoto pulled into a parking spot. The brunette helped her girlfriend out of the passenger side then waited for Haruka to join them before entering the club.

"IDs ladies." The bouncer at the door demanded before allowing them into the building. They all abided by his request, handing the driver's licenses to him one at a time. He hesitated on Haruka's, looking between it and her a few times before returning it. "Enjoy your evening." He smiled at them as the passed into the club.

"There's a table, you two go get your drinks, I'll go hold it." Haruka moved away from her friends to go sit at the table. She fixed her jeans as she watched her friends up at the bar. She was jealous of them, yet could never tell them. Surely they knew, every time they would share a kiss Haruka turned her head away.

"Brought you a beer. Consider it a thank you for coming out with us." Makoto sat down beside her friend. "It's much more fun when you're here."

"I'm just glad we came here instead of that other one you guys always take me to." The blonde shuttered before taking a long drink of her beer, then sat it on the table. She raised her hand to place some stray hair behind her ear. This simple action drew the attraction of another club patron.

"Who's that. I don't think I've seen her before."

"I've seen her a few times in here with her two friends. She's not really a regular like you are." The bartender spoke will filling the man's glass with another drink. "Not sure if she's into guys though."

The man leaned against the counter to watch the blonde at the table laugh and chat with her friends. "You've got someone checking you out Haruka." Ami smirked and motioned to the man watching her. "He's kinda cute. Ow!" She rubbed her ribs where Makoto elbowed her. "You know I love you."

Haruka rolled her eyes when the two fell into a long, passionate kiss. "I'm going up for another drink." She stood and made her way to the bar. When she turned around she laid eyes on the man that had been watching her. She smirked at him, Ami was right, he was cute. He had rather short hair, it was cut close to his head. His facial features were soft, almost feminine. She examined him as she leaned against the counter. He wore a deep red polo shirt over top of black turtle neck and a pair of jeans that left little to the imagination.

She ordered her drink, something stronger then the first beer she had. Her body involuntarily shivered when she felt a strong yet gentle hand skim her lower back. "I don't think I've ever seen you here before." His voice was soft and soothing.

"My friends dragged me out tonight." She smiled at him before paying for her drink. She felt him grab her hand when she started to talk away.

"I saw the way you were looking at me when you were coming over here. Did you like what you saw?" He pressed closer to her. Haruka's breath caught in her throat when she caught wind of his cologne.

"Maybe." She looked into his eyes. She felt herself drawn into his deep blue eyes. "There's one problem though." She wiggled out of his grasp.

"Well...what's that?" He stepped closer again, Haruka's back pressing against the counter.

The blonde pushed him away. "I'm not attracted to men."

The man pushed closer yet again to whisper into her ear. "Who says I'm a man? My name's Michiru. What's yours?" She pressed her lips to the neck of the blonde woman causing her to tremble. "You're a very beautiful woman."

"My name's Haruka." She ran her hands into the short aqua hair of the woman kissing her neck. "And who says I'm a woman?"

* * *

**_Don't forget to review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Well, well, well, I definitely was NOT expecting to get 11 reviews in 1 day for the first chapter of this story. Just to correct a few things. Michiru is not trans, she's simply butch. I may change my own standards for Ruka later on in the story and I might cave and put her in a skirt. Since I've already given her longer hair and had her put make-up on and whatnot. You'll just have to wait and see what happens._**

* * *

Role Reversal

Chapter 2

Haruka politely excused herself to rejoin her friends. She turned to glance at Michiru, a smirk on her face, before sitting at the table.

"What was that all about?" Makoto scooted her chair closer to her friends. "I thought you didn't like men?"

"I don't." She took a sip of her drink then smirked again.

"Then explain to us why you were letting him kiss your neck." Amy spoke next.

"Simple answer really." She glanced over her shoulder to see Michiru still watching her. "Her name is Michiru."

Ami's eyes went wide as she also looked over at the person she once thought was a man. "I...I never would have guessed."

Makoto frowned. "But were you honest with her?"

Haruka nodded, swallowing the last of her beverage. Over at the bar, Michiru was finishing off her third drink. Running through her mind was what Haruka had told her.

_"And who says I'm a woman?"_

She turned to the bartender to get another drink for herself. "Give me one of whatever she ordered too." She pointed to Haruka.

"Ami and I are going to dance." Makoto pulled her blue haired girlfriend away from the table.

"They left in a hurry." Michiru appeared behind Haruka's left side. She smiled when she saw Makoto turn back to the table and wink at Haruka. "They did that on purpose."

"Oh, I know they did. They're good for that." Haruka looked at the drink that she was handed with apprehension. "How do I know you didn't put anything in this?"

The aqua haired woman took the glass from her and took a long drink. "See, it's fine." Haruka gave her one more look before taking a small sip of it. "See, nothing's wrong with it." Michiru scooted her chair closer. "Tell me about you."

"I already told you everything that makes most people run." She laughed. "What would you like to know?"

Michiru smiled. She had a feeling that she figured out what her new interest had meant. "Well...you didn't scare me off. I'm intrigued. How old are you?"

"I'm 25...what about you?" Haruka moved a few pieces of rogue hair back behind her ear.

"You're so young." Michiru gently placed her hand atop Haruka's. "I'm 35."

The blonde giggled. "And you're so old. I never would have guessed your real age. There's not a gray hair on your head." She smirked, but reached out to run her fingers through the short aqua locks.

"I guess I'm lucky I have no gray." She took Haruka's hand and kissed it. "Come dance with me. Your friends are coming back over."

"Going to introduce us to your new friend?" Makoto placed both her hands on Haruka's shoulders.

"Michiru, this annoyance behind me is Makoto. And that's her girlfriend Ami. Guys, this is Michiru. We're going to dance now." Haruka stood and pulled Michiru away from the table before anything else was said.

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?" Michiru pulled the blonde against her, moving to the music.

Haruka instantly responded to the contact by pulling the shorter woman as close as possible. "I'm a race coordinator at the Tokyo Speedway." She wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's waist.

"I'm a professional artist." She responded, running her fingers through Haruka's wavy hair. "I still think you're beautiful. Regardless of what you said earlier." She looked into Haruka's teal eyes.

They met halfway in a passionate kiss. Michiru's arms wrapped tightly around the other woman's neck. "I think Haruka's feeling pretty good tonight. How many has she had?" Ami sipped her cocktail.

"I think she's only had three. Maybe it's love at first sight." Makoto tossed her empty beer bottle in the trash can behind her. "Kind of like us."

"But did Haruka tell Michiru?"

"She said she did. Doesn't seem like it bothers her. That's good. Haruka needs someone in her life. Let's go dance again." The brunette pulled Ami away from the table.

Haruka gasped when she felt her back hit the cool wall. It was a dark part of the club, nobody would see them. "What are you...mmm..." She allowed herself to be kissed again. She whimpered into Michiru's mouth when she felt her leg slide against her groin. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not?" Michiru pulled her knee away.

"Because you might not like what happens."

They fell into another kiss. Haruka groaned when she felt a soft hand begin to slide under her blouse. Fingers soon grazed over the fabric that covered her breasts. "You're different from the other girls I know."

"More then you know." Haruka returned the favor, allowing her hands to travel down over Michiru's chest. She stopped just above the belt of her jeans. "I don't normally do this...but there's just something about you that draws me in." She suddenly pulled back. "You're not a vampire are you?"

"I can be if that's what you want." Michiru gently bit the skin under Haruka's ear. "I want you to come home with me tonight." She whispered while she was close to her ear.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Haruka didn't stop her as she felt the front of her jeans being undone.

Michiru gasped softly when she slid her hand under the waistband of Haruka's underwear. Their eyes met, both were full of lust. "That's what you meant." She grinned. "Come home with me."

"Okay." Her eyes closed when soft fingers touched her.

* * *

**_Don't forget to review :D Since you all, I'm sure, want to strangle me by now with the suspense. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_If the thought of sex, any kind of sex, frightens you in any way, then I'd just skip this chapter. If you're prepared for a twist (if you haven't already figured it out) then continue reading._**

**_Ok, yea, you people are scaring me with this story. NEVER have I EVER gotten 34 reviews in only 2 chapters. I do oh so hope you continue this trend. This story and plot will only grow deeper as it continues._**

**_

* * *

_**

Role Reversal

Chapter 3

Michiru pressed herself against the taller woman. "My driver should be here soon."

"Driver?" The blonde allowed her hands to travel to the other's behind.

"I told you I'm an artist. I told him to be here about 3 AM." She pulled her down into a deep, passionate kiss.

Haruka pulled away. She just had to make sure before things got too heated. "I'm transgender...is that a problem?"

Their eyes met. "You identify as a woman." Her hand brushed against what was remaining of Haruka's manhood. "And this doesn't bother me." She smirked before pulling away and dragging her off to a navy blue BMW SUV that pulled into the parking lot. "He's here."

Haruka smiled, allowing herself to be led away from the club. She'd worry about calling Makoto in the morning. "So how far till we get to your house?" She began sucking on the tender spot under Michiru's ear once the backseat door was closed.

"You're such a tease. But I love it." She shifted and straddled the blonde's hips, facing her.

Haruka lost control of her body once Michiru started rocking her hips against hers. "What will your driver think?"

"He doesn't care." Michiru smirked.

It only took ten minutes before the car slowed to a stop in front of Michiru's small ranch style home. Michiru spoke softly to the driver, thanking him for the safe trip home. She didn't wait for his response before heading for the front door, Haruka in tow.

"Do you want something to drink?" She made her way to her liquor cabinet. She pulled out a small bottle of wine.

"I'd love a drink." Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru's waist to help her open the bottle. She turned around to kiss her deeply.

Michiru led them to the sofa where she laid back and pulled Haruka on top of her. They kissed again, Haruka placing the bottle on the coffee table, out of harm's way. She felt her shirt being tugged at. She relaxed as nimble fingers worked at the buttons then pushed the blouse off her shoulders.

"So beautiful." Michiru pushed them into a sitting position for better access to her breasts. She grazed her fingers over one nipple while licking then sucking on the other.

Haruka felt very little sensation from the actions but still liked the attention. She reached down to pull off Michiru's polo and turtle neck in one motion. Her binder was quick to follow, freeing Michiru's breasts to Haruka's hungry eyes. "Let's go somewhere more comfortable."

Michiru agreed and led them away from the sofa. Haruka grabbed the wine bottle and took a long drink of it as she followed. The bottle came to rest on the nightstand as the blonde was pushed onto the bed. She shivered when Michiru's hands worked on her jeans.

"Is this okay?" Blue eyes looked up into teal ones moments before pulling Haruka's pants past her hips. Haruka's rock hard male member was exposed. Michiru gasped softly. She had only ever been with one man, a boyfriend when she was 17. Ever since then it was with woman with strap-on pseudo penis'. Haruka's sharp intake of breath when her hand came in contact with it gave her the answer she was looking for.

This wasn't fair for Haruka, she was naked and Michiru still had her jeans on. She pushed Michiru onto her back and relieved her of her pants. She paused for a moment, simply taking in the sight of the beautiful woman below her.

She trailed kisses down her neck, stopping to toy with her breasts. She didn't stay long, other regions were in need of her attention. Haruka's tongue made contact with Michiru's moist center. The older woman's hips bucked up at the contact. Michiru gripped the back of the blonde's head as her tongue went to work. It wasn't enough. It wasn't what she felt a desire for.

She pulled Haruka back on top of her and whispered her desire into the other's ear. "I don't know...I haven't done that in over five years." She frowned and started to pull away.

"Judging by that." She motioned to Haruka's remaining manhood. "You want it too."

Haruka relaxed again when she was pulled into a lustful kiss. She felt as Michiru guided her inside then let out a soft moan. She groaned in response. It had been so long that the blonde had nearly forgotten what it had felt like. The sensation was the one and only thing she found enjoyable about being born a male.

"I almost forgot what this felt like." Haruka admitted as Michiru wrapped her legs around her hips, drawing her closer.

"Please don't stop." Michiru pleaded, her nails digging into the blonde's shoulders. Her hips rocked against Haruka's in an attempt to increase the sensation between the two. It wasn't going to be long for either of them. Having been so long since either of them had experienced such contact.

Michiru moaned loudly, her hands gripping the sheets as she reached her peak the same time as Haruka. Their juices mixed together inside of Michiru. Haruka pulled out of her and sighed heavily as she relaxed on the bed beside the older woman. She shifted just enough to help Michiru pull the blanket over them both. They drifted to sleep in no time.

* * *

**_I struggled long and hard to word this chapter as best as I could...Some of you MAY still be confused (god I hope not) Haruka is Transgender, as she told Michiru earlier in the chapter. But here's the major twist. She's MtF, in other words male to female. That's all I can give away for now. At least I ended this chapter with no cliffhanger, they actually just went to sleep lol. _**

**_Don't forget to review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Well...here ya go. Enjoy :P This is more a comic relief chapter. Crucial to the storyline though, trust me._**

* * *

Role Reversal

Chapter 4

Haruka groaned softly when the light from the open window hit her eyes. She rolled over, facing Michiru, to try to block out the light. Her eyes shot open just as quickly as she closed them. She sat up and glanced down at the sleeping form of the woman she had made her lover.

It took her a moment to realize what had happened the night before. She ran her fingers through her tangled hair as she crawled out of bed to get dressed. As much as she wanted to stay, she knew she couldn't. Her eyes traveled to the clock on the nightstand, she was due for her hormone injection in less than two hours.

The shirt and bra she wore the night before were in the living room where they were discarded. She rummaged through a drawer of the desk that was on the far wall. Soon she found what she was looking for. She pulled a pen from the cup and scribbled a short letter. It was a simple 'thank you' for a wonderful evening. At the bottom, she didn't hesitate to attach her phone number.

She took one last look in at Michiru before leaving the house.

* * *

"You were where?" Makoto nearly spit out her tea at Haruka's statement.

She had answered Makoto's call once she arrived home. She agreed to meet Makoto and Ami for a late lunch. "You mean you didn't notice that I left with her?"

"Was it worth it?" Ami asked calmly.

Haruka blushed. "Yea...it was nice." She took a small sip of her water.

"How did she react...you know..." Makoto lowered her voice. "when she...saw it?"

The blonde burst into laughter but quickly covered her mouth when other cafe patrons began looking at her. "How was she suppose to react? She knew it was there before she even saw it."

"Well, I thought she was gay?" Makoto continued.

Haruka grinned as their meals were delivered to them. She waited until the waitress vanished before she spoke softly. "Everybody has a straight tendency. I've seen the toy you two use."

Ami flushed a deep red and attempted to hide behind her glass of water. "How do you know about that?"

"I saw it when you let me borrow a bra that day mine was soaked from the rain. Shouldn't use the top drawer to hide them." She took a bite of her salad.

"But yours is real, there's a big difference there Haruka."

"She didn't seem to mind."

"What about you though? How were you with it?"

Again Haruka blushed. "At first I was a little apprehensive, but she helped me relax. It didn't last long. I'm a bit embarrassed by that." She sipped her water again.

"Biggest question of them all Haruka..." Makoto leaned over the table. "Did you use a condom?" Ami nearly spit out her pasta at the question.

"I don't need to." The blonde said calmly. "I've been on my hormones for two years and I was last checked about five months ago. I'm sterile."

"Why were you checked for that?" The brunette was dumbfounded.

"It's a sure fire way of testing to see if the type of hormones she's using are still working." The blue haired med-student jumped in.

* * *

Michiru exited the shower. She wrapped a towel around her body as she re-entered her bedroom. She was a bit upset that Haruka had not stuck around. The actions of the night before made her feel dirty. Haruka probably thought it was just sex. Michiru did too. Now that she was awake she felt an urge to see the blonde again.

After pulling on a t-shirt and a pair of loose sweat pants. She ran her fingers through her hair as she walked into the kitchen to make coffee and something to eat. That's when she saw it. There was a piece of paper sitting on the counter. Paper that wasn't there before. She picked it up to read it. A smile grew on her face when she saw the elegantly written number at the bottom. Haruka did want to see her again. She was leaving it up to her to make the decision.

She waited until she had her first cup of coffee before slowly dialing the number on the paper.

"Your phone's ringing." Ami stated when a soft jingle emitted from Haruka's pocket.

"I feel it vibrating." She fished it from her pocket and frowned at the number, not recognizing it. "Hello?" She spoke as she answered it.

"Is this Haruka?"

"Yes it is." The blonde took a sip from her glass.

Michiru smiled when she heard the voice on the other end before continuing. "This is Michiru."

Haruka excused herself from the table and walked outside to finish the conversation.

"Wonder what that's all about?" Ami wiped the corners of her mouth then glanced out the window at her friend.

"Probably her girlfriend." Makoto smirked. "Look how much she's giggling and smiling. Michiru's probably saying how much she wants her c-" She stopped talking when Ami placed her hand over her mouth.

"Why don't you let her tell us, she's coming back in." Ami stated calmly.

"That was Michiru."

"Well we figured that by how much you were giggling." Makoto pointed out. "What did she want? Did she want your body again?"

"No. She invited me over for dinner on Friday." Haruka smiled.

"And probably a little naked dessert." The brunette winked at her dear friend.

"Behave." Ami smacked her shoulder.

"I need to get going. There are things I need to do at home." Haruka left money for her part of the bill before leaving.

* * *

**_Don't forget to review :D_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry this took so long to get out. I had a bit of a problem coming up with what exactly I wanted to happen in this chapter. The medical references later on...I spent a lot of time looking it up. It's as accurate as I could make it._**

* * *

Role Reversal

Chapter 5

"Haruka?"

The blonde looked up when her name was called by her therapist. She smiled at her before tossing her magazine on the table and following her from the waiting room. "Good morning Dr. Hirata." She couldn't help but smile.

"Someone's happy today."

Once the office door was shut Haruka spoke. "I met someone."

Dr. Hirata smiled at her. "Man? Woman?"

"That's the interesting part. Her name's Michiru. Yet when I first saw her I thought she was a man. So did Makoto and Ami." Haruka made herself comfortable on the sofa. "I..." She blushed. "...she invited me home with her that night."

"Did you go?" The doctor wrote down notes as her patient spoke.

"Yes, I did."

"And what happened?"

"We...had sex. But we have a date Friday though." She made sure to add in.

"Now...was it just touching?" She looked up from her notepad. "Or was there penetration?"

Haruka's blush deepened. "Penetration."

The doctor smiled. "You seem a little proud of yourself." Her smile faded. "Did you use protection?"

"No...Last time I was checked they said I was sterile. "Haruka frowned, as did the doctor.

"You need to be checked again. Hormone replacement therapy isn't birth control. I'm going to have you checked before you leave today to see if your hormones are still working for you."

"Hopefully they are..." Haruka trailed off.

"So how are Ami and Makoto doing. You haven't talked about them in a while."

The blonde smiled. "Makoto's been picking on me about Michiru. As usual. And Ami's picking on her about picking on me. Their relationship hasn't changed any."

"How have you been? Not with Michiru or your friends, you."

Haruka sighed. "I've still been struggling with passing in the women's room. I mean...when we all go out to the gay bars I'm fine, nobody looks at me. But if I'm out to lunch or shopping I try not to go."

"What happens if you do go?"

"The worst thing that's happened is that store security has come in and checked my ID. Then I was banished to the men's room. That was embarrassing."

"What about if you go in the men's room?"

"The first thing they notice is my breasts." Haruka sighed. "When can I get the sex on my license changed to female?"

Dr. Hirata sighed. "I wish I could tell you that you could go and change it today. You can't though. Not until your lower surgery."

"Four more months." She smiled.

"I know you're looking forward to it. I hate to tell you this, our time's over."

Haruka stood and followed the doctor from her office and to the other side of the building.

* * *

"Got some bad news for you Haruka."

The blonde stepped up behind the tech. "What's wrong?"

"Look for yourself." She looked through the high powered microscope for just a few moments before stepping back, the color far gone from her face. "You've got a sperm count of approximately five-hundred thousand per milliliter. That's very, very low, but enough to determine your hormones have stopped working. Before you leave today we'll give you a prescription for a new one"

Haruka hesitated, yet knew she had to ask. "What are the odds of getting someone pregnant with that?"

"With a mobility of twenty percent, the odds are so slim you'd have a better chance of getting struck by lightning."

The blonde felt a wave of relaxation wash over her body.

* * *

An older green haired woman nearly spit out her mouth full of tea. "She's what? Have you finally lost your damn mind?"

"Setsuna, she's so nice though." Michiru was quick to fight back.

"You never cease to amaze me Michiru. How can you say she's 'so nice'? You've only spent 10 hours with her, 6 of those were sleeping, and 1 of those was spent fucking 'her.'" She emphasized the last 'her' in her statement.

"She is a 'her' Setsuna. I never knew you could be so closed minded."

"I'm not, I have absolutely nothing against people who are trans. But I think you've lost your mind for sleeping with someone you just met."

"Setsuna, I'm 35 years old, I'm not getting any younger, why not live my life a little." She was interrupted when her cell phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Michiru, it's Haruka. Do you have a minute to talk?"

"I'm out to lunch right now with a friend, but I don't think she'll mind if I talk for a few minutes." She looked at Setsuna who just rolled her eyes. "What is it?"

"Well...I've got to tell you something. I was hoping you were free sometime soon. It's very important." The blonde woman ran her fingers through her hair as she walked out of the clinic and climbed into her car.

"You could meet us as the Crown. We'll still be here for a while."

"That works, but when I get there you and I have to talk alone..." Haruka trailed off.

"That's fine, I'll see you soon." She hung up her phone and looked at Setsuna. "It was Haruka. She's on her way over here."

"Then I'll be on my way out then." Setsuna started to stand to leave. "I'm sure you two will want to be alone anyway."

Michiru grabbed her wrist. "Please stay. I want you to meet her. You'll see what I mean when you see her. You're my best friend Setsuna." The green haired woman sighed in defeat and resumed her seat at the booth to wait for the blonde that Michiru was raving about. Only ten minutes later a huge smile appeared on Michiru's face. "There she is." She stood up to greet the blonde.

Setsuna turned to look at Haruka. "That used to be a woman?" She received a smack on the shoulder from Michiru.

"Nice to see you again Michiru." Haruka returned the hug that she was given, then politely smiled down at the woman Michiru was sharing a table with.

"Haruka, this is Setsuna, Setsuna, this is Haruka."

"So you're the Haruka that Michiru can't seem to stop talking about. It's nice to meet you." Michiru blushed at her friend's statement. "I'll leave you two alone now so you can talk. Call me later Michi."

The pair watched the tall woman leave the building. Michiru then turned to the blonde and spoke. "You said you wanted to talk?"

* * *

**_Oh yes...hate me...I'm used to it. But you all know I'm good with cliffhangers. I was satisfied with everything that I put in this chapter. I hope you'll continue to keep the outrageous number of reviews coming in :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_It's been a while since I've updated this. And I'd like to apologize for the wait. The words just haven't been coming to me._**

**_And yes...I dare to do it in this chapter. You'll find out what I'm talking about when Ruka and Michi have their date.

* * *

_**

Role Reversal  
Chapter 6

Haruka parked her car outside of a small city park and climbed out. "I thought we could go for a walk." She sighed as she hooked her arm with Michiru's.

"What's bothering you?"

"I went to see my therapist this morning. I told her what happened between us." Michiru blushed. "I tell her everything, don't worry." Haruka stopped to look into the shorter woman's eyes. "She had me get checked for a sperm count..."

Michiru's body froze. "And what was the result?" It was evident that she was afraid to ask.

"My hormones had apparently stopped working...I had a five hundred thousand per milliliter count."

"What exactly does that mean?" Michiru sat on a wooden bench along the water's edge and took a deep breath.

Haruka sat down beside her. "It means there's a very, very small chance of you getting pregnant."

She bit her lower lip. "How small of a chance?"

"They told me that there would be a better chance of being struck by lightning." She smiled when Michiru laughed. "I wouldn't worry about it."

"Yea, I'll try not to." She laced her fingers with the blonde's. "I don't know what it is about you." She reached out to brush a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "You're quite beautiful."

"I don't think so." Haruka looked down as she played with the hem of her blouse.

Michiru rested her hand on Haruka's cheek to make her look up. She leaned closer to kiss her softly. It was more of a lover's kiss instead of the lustful kisses they had shared during their previous encounter. "Well, I think so. That's all that matters isn't it?"

"Yea...it is." Haruka smiled. "You're one of the only people that's ever accepted me." She leaned back and looked up at the tree branches above their heads. "Mom used to take me to therapist after therapist looking for some way to make me like boy things. I remember this one doctor that hooked me up to an electroshock machine." She sighed as she remembered the pain she felt.

"How could anybody do that to their child?" Michiru rested her hand on top of Haruka's thigh.

"Well, needless to say it didn't work. I had to go four times. That man was convinced he could 'cure' me." She emphasized the word 'cure.' "Mom didn't understand me. She thought I was crazy. And she was actually able to find several doctors that felt the same. Then she took me to this one doctor when I was 16. She originally thought it passed until she caught me stealing her make-up." She smiled. "Her name was Dr. Hirata. She tried to explain to my mother that I suffered gender dysphoria."

"Dysphoria?" Michiru asked slowly.

Haruka chuckled. "Basically I was born a woman in a man's body. Mom didn't want to hear that. I only saw Dr. Hirata once...until I turned 18. She's the therapist I go to now."

"This is all so fascinating." Haruka looked at her oddly. "What? Don't look at me like that. I've never met someone like you before."

The blonde shook her head, smiling. She then stood up to stretch. "I have to ask...With everything I've told you...are we still on for Friday?"

Michiru stood and pressed her body against Haruka's. "Of course. After the mind blowing sex why would I pass up an opportunity to spend more time with such an amazing woman?"

* * *

"Ready for your big date?" Setsuna asked while sipping her tea. "And probably a long night of love making again."

"If it happens then it happens. Now would you get out of here already? She should be here soon." Michiru took the cup out of Setsuna's hand and pushed her from the kitchen. "Thank you for your help."

"Yea, yea. Okay, I can take a hint. I'll call you tomorrow."

Michiru turned back to the stove to finish the fish fillets she was cooking for dinner. She plated up the meals and set them on the table just as the doorbell rang. "It's open, come in." She looked down the hallway to see Haruka walk through the door. "You look beautiful." She paused for a moment to look at the blonde woman who wore a simple black silk spaghetti strap dress. Her hair was curled so it would shape her face. "I just finished dinner."

"It smells amazing." Haruka gave the shorter woman a gentle kiss before handing her the bottle of white wine she brought.

Michiru smiled and reached up to pull out two wine glasses. She shivered when Haruka pressed against her back to reach up for the glasses as well. "You smell amazing."

"Oh?" Haruka kissed the back of her head then moved to her neck. "It's a perfume called Lust." She smiled. "It's the same perfume I had on at the club."

"Michiru turned and wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck. "I thought it smelled familiar." She smiled. "We should eat before it gets cold."

"Alright." Haruka pulled away and made her way out into the dining room. She talked more about her past during the meal, trying not to go into too much detail. "The was delicious Michiru." She stood to help clear the table.

"Thank you. I learned to cook from my mother. She wanted to mold me into the perfect little housewife. Oh if she only knew." She giggled. "Just put them into the sink, I'll deal with them later." She turned to face Haruka. "You really do look beautiful tonight." She pressed against her.

"And you look quite handsome." Haruka rested her hand on Michiru's rib cage. "No binder today?" She shook her head, causing Haruka to smile. "I like looking at you and easily being able to tell you're a woman."

"Let's go sit down." Michiru whispered seductively before walking into the living room. Haruka followed. "So you really told your therapist about me?"

"You make me happy." Haruka ran her fingers through Michiru's short hair. "Like I said I tell her everything, happy and not so happy." She leaned in to kiss her very softly. She wasn't able to move far away before she was pulled back in for another, more passionate kiss. Michiru gently pushed her onto her back and laid on top of her. "You make me feel very happy." She smirked before sliding her hands under Michiru's shirt.

* * *

**_Yes...I did it...I put Haruka in a dress...I broke my own mold on the way I write. Hope you enjoyed and you'll keep the trend of high reviews coming in._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_So…this is the OTHER winner to my poll. I think you guys seriously rigged it to where it would end up being a tie. Oh well. I'm not sure how quickly I'll be able to get this story updated compared to Guardian Angel, since I have no outline for this story. I'll do my best. I know some people who will stay on my ass until I finish writing. _**

**_Sorry I wasn't able to get this up before the 1st of the year. I was really busy during all of last week. But it's here now. Hope you enjoy.  
_**

**_Decided to skip about a month from the last chapter.

* * *

_**

**_Role Reversal  
Chapter 7_**

Setsuna watched her roommate and best friend running around their home frantically cleaning anything she could get her hands on. Even though the entire house was spotless. She just shook her head and looked back down at the papers in her hand. Grading tests was always the least favorite of her tasks as a teacher.

The violinist picked up and put down the same book on the same shelf three different times before sighing in defeat and leaving it. She couldn't focus on any one thing. Her mind was screaming at her and her body was refusing to listen. She was in a state of panic. Michiru ended up in the kitchen hunched over the sink scrubbing violently at any marks and dings she saw in the surface of the stainless steel. Anything to get her mind off of what was really getting to her.

"Alright, enough's enough." Setsuna pulled out one of the chairs from the dining room table and forced the aqua haired woman into it. "What is wrong with you today? You're making me dizzy with the circles you're running around this house."

"I'm fine." It was obvious to anybody that would have looked at Michiru to tell she was lying. In her current antsy state she stood up and hurried her way out of the kitchen before Setsuna could ask her anymore questions. She soon ended up back in her bedroom quickly smoothing the fabric that covered her already perfectly made bed.

"Michiru, can you stand still for more than thirty seconds, please?" Garnet colored eyes met Michiru's blue ones, but only for a second since Michiru couldn't focus. "What's wrong? You're scaring me."

"I'm late." Was all the violinist could spit out before rushing past her lifelong friend.

Setsuna rubbed her forehead angrily. "Well if you weren't running around here half the morning I'm sure you would have been on time. It's just a rehearsal, I'm sure they'll let you reschedule, they love you."

"No, you idiot, I'm late." Michiru finally stopped fidgeting to give her friend a death glare. A good twenty seconds passed, their eyes remaining locked until it finally clicked in Setsuna's head and her eyes went wide. "Yea, exactly. Now do you see why I'm panicking?"

She rushed toward the door only to have Setsuna grab her hand. "How late?"

"Week."

Setsuna let out a sigh. "It could be stress. You've been spending a lot of time between the art studio and performance halls, you've barely had any time to yourself. Just relax Michi."

"I have to call Haruka."

"No you don't." Setsuna never let go of her friend's hand. "Give it another week, if you don't start, then we'll worry about getting you a test to check to see if you are." Don't stress about it, please. If you stress about it then it's just going to make everybody else stress too. Imagine what that will do to Haruka if you let her know now, then it turns out to be a false alarm." Michiru stopped shaking, taking time to allow Setsuna's words to sink into her thoughts. She was right, as much as she hated admitting she was right, but she was.

Michiru had spent almost 80 hours outside of her house during each of the last two weeks. She was basically a walking zombie on the weekends when she was able to go out on dates with her girlfriend. Sundays had become the only entire day the pair could spend together since Haruka was busy with her own career at the track from Monday through Saturday. Sometimes she'd be at the track until after midnight, making final preparations for whatever race was coming the following weekend.

Their relationship had progressed just like any normal relationship would have. Less the fact that on each of their first two encounters they slept together. Other than that, sex had been at a minimum and that was perfectly alright with both of them. Sex was not something that was needed to ensure they kept their stable relationship. Michiru's train of thought was interrupted when her cell phone began ringing in her pocket. She ran her fingers through her short aqua hair before fishing it out to look at the screen. "It's Haruka."

"Don't tell her." Setsuna warned quickly before the artist punched the green button on the phone to answer it.

"Hey Ruka." She threw on a large smile. Having had the practice with fake happiness through several performances that happened on bad days. "I'd love that." Her smile quickly turned into a real one, as it always did when she found herself talking to the blonde. "I'll be there at seven, promise." Setsuna tilted her head as she watched her friend talking on the phone. "Alright, bye." She hung up the phone and tucked it safely back in her jeans pocket.

"What was that about?"

"She asked if I wanted to meet her at the track so we could go out for dinner tonight."

Setsuna nodded. "Don't you dare tell her Michiru."

Michiru knew she should, but what Setsuna said made sense. They were both under too much stress to have to deal with it right at that moment. It could wait another week, just to make sure.

* * *

Dinner had gone much as she had expected. Haruka insisted on taking them both to the nicest restaurant in town. After eating their meals, sharing portions and kisses with each other and several slow dances, they parted ways for the evening. As much as it pained Michiru, she couldn't listen to Setsuna. She couldn't wait another week to know. On her way home she forced herself to stop at a local market. She hesitated when it came to looking at each of the little tests. She had no clue which one was best. It was something she never had to deal with in all of her 35, almost 36 years of life. After releasing the breath she had been holding in her lungs for what seemed like forever she decided on two kinds. Each of a different brand. She just wanted to make sure. If they both turned out positive, then she'd know it was true.

After making her purchase and getting past the strange look she received from the cashier she made her way home to a dark house. Setsuna had long gone to bed which made it easier for her to carry the bag into the house and straight into her own private bathroom. She sat on the edge of the tub and read the instructions to each of the tests, they were both exactly the same. Once she was finished taking the tests she set an alarm on her phone for 15 minutes. She knew it was going to be the longest fifteen minutes of her life.

While she waited for the alarm to go off she went back into her bedroom to change into a tank top and pair of boxers to sleep in. She made sure to take her time. The longer it took her to get changed, the less time she'd have to spend pacing a hole in the floor of her bedroom.

What seemed like three hours later her cell phone's alarm finally began ringing. It was time. After taking a deep breath to regain what little composure she had left. She silenced her alarm and entered the bathroom. Her eyes fell closed and she spoke a little prayer before reaching for the first test with shaking hands.

Positive.

Her first instinct was to scream. Then the possible reality of the test being bad set in and she reached for the other one. After closing her eyes and repeating the same prayer she opened her eyes to stare down at two tiny pluses. Positive.

She felt her stomach drop to the floor. The first wave of nausea hit her and she dropped to her knees in front of the toilet to empty the contents of her stomach into the porcelain. She couldn't think straight. How would she explain to the world that she was a 35 year old lesbian, who just discovered she was pregnant by a woman who used to be a man?

* * *

_**And the drama finally starts to unfold. Hoping for lots of reviews. Maybe even some ideas? Ideas help keep things rolling along, trust me. This one isn't like Guardian Angel, at least with that story I have an idea as to where I'm going with it, there is no outline for this story.**_

_**Don't forget to review! :D  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Been trying to get this up all damn day. didn't want to work for me to let me log in. Not sure how many other people were having those problems._**

**_On another note, I've been lazy with this. My roommate asked me to try to work on the next chapter, so I did, and I finished it almost in one night, but needless to say...that was about a week ago. I've been lazy about getting it uploaded._**

**_Anyway, here's your chapter, hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

**_Role Reversal  
Chapter 8_**

"Michiru, you've been in there all day. Haruka has called four times to try and talk with you." Setsuna's heart broke at the sounds coming from the inside of Michiru's room. The artist had been sobbing uncontrollably since returning from her doctor's appointment. It had been confirmed that Michiru was, in fact, pregnant. She had also been told she was nearly five weeks along. "Michiru, you need to come out."

"Why?" Her words were muffled.

Michiru tensed at the familiar voice. "Sweetheart, can I come in?" Haruka nodded at Setsuna, a silent message that she'd be okay. "Michi, Setsuna's gone, can I come in now?" The blonde took the silence as a positive response and pushed open the artist's door. She silently pushed the door closed behind her and took a seat next to the still sobbing woman. "Honey, what's wrong? Please talk to me."

"Just hold me Ruka."

The blonde nodded and positioned herself against the pillows and pulled the older woman against her chest. "You know you can tell me anything right?" The artist just nodded. Her fingers clenched into the fabric of Haruka's shirt. Her tears had finally subsided. "Setsuna said you've been in here all day." Michiru nodded against her chest. "Wanna tell me why?"

The aqua haired woman shook her head. "Not really."

Haruka let out a sigh and pulled the smaller woman closer to her body. "Whenever you're ready to talk, I'm here for you. Whatever it is that's bothering you, I'll help you with it." Michiru nodded yet again. "I love you Michi."

Michiru felt her heart flutter in her chest. Her breath caught in her throat. Haruka's declaration was completely out of the blue. It was the first time the blonde had spoken those three words. "I…" She pushed herself to sit up and locked eyes with the younger blonde. "I'm pregnant." She blurted out before she had a chance to stop herself. Her hands shot up to cover her mouth and she backed away.

"Wh-what?" The blonde's eyes grew wide. She stared at Michiru in utter disbelief. Michiru bit her lip before standing up and hurrying to her en-suite bathroom. Her nerves had finally overcome her as she knelt in front of the toilet and emptied out her stomach. As soon as the second wave hit her she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. It was soon followed by another hand running its fingers through her short hair. "Is it true?"

Michiru nodded and allowed herself to relax back against the taller blonde. "A little over a month." She closed her eyes.

Haruka paused for a moment to do the math in her head. "Our first…" Michiru just nodded. Haruka let herself fall back against the wall. She hated herself for getting Michiru pregnant. The blonde always told herself that everything happens for a reason. After releasing a heavy sigh she spoke again. "You could always-"

"Haruka Tenou, I'd never even consider such a thing." She pulled herself to her feet, flushed the toilet then stood at the sink to rinse her mouth out.

"What are we gonna do Michi?" Haruka still hadn't moved from her spot on the floor.

The artist shook her head. "Ruka honey, it's not something we have to discuss right this second. Right now," she turned to look at her girlfriend, "I want some food from that tiny American restaurant in town."

Haruka couldn't help but to smile. "Cravings already?" She dared to ask. Michiru only nodded. "Get ready and we'll go. I'm kind of hungry too."

Haruka went to leave Michiru's bedroom to give her some privacy only to have her hand grabbed. "I love you too." Michiru wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and pulled her down for a slow, tender kiss. "We'll get through this together alright?"

"Absolutely. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

* * *

"Does Setsuna know?" Haruka leaned over to give her girlfriend a bite from her plate. Michiru nodded a moment before accepting the steak from the blonde. She just nodded. Haruka felt a little left out. Almost like she was the last to know. "Is that why you stayed locked in your room?" Again Michiru nodded. "Did you lose your voice?"

The artist couldn't help her smile. No matter how horrible her day had been, Haruka would always make it better for her. The smallest smile, the slightest touch, the simplest of words. Just being her the blonde relaxed her. She knew she loved that woman in front of her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Ruka. I was scared."

"It's alright. I understand. Well I don't completely understand, but you know what I mean."

Michiru giggled at her love. "I know what you meant sweetheart." She took a deep breath. "I have no idea what to do."

The blonde reached across the table to grab Michiru's hand. Once she laced their fingers together she spoke. "We'll get through it together. That's what I said earlier." She brought the artist's hand to her lips and kissed the back of it.

"I don't know what I'm doing to do when this goes public. How am I going to explain it to the press?" She sighed. "They all know I'm dating and I'm gay, but how-" She shook her head. "They're going to brand me as a cheater and a slut. Are you ready to read about that?" Haruka sighed, causing Michiru to nod. "That's what I thought. I'm going to hide it until I have no choice. I think that would be best." The blonde nodded her agreement.

"Can I come to your appointments?" Michiru nodded. "I'm gonna do this right Michi. I promise you that."__

* * *

**_ Don't forget to review. I love me some reviews :D_**

**_Also, any ideas on what should happen between the two would be wonderful.  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I apologize for the delay. I haven't been in much of a mood for writing lately and if I have it's been for Glee stories. When I haven't been writing I've been on my PS3. If you have a PS3 feel free to add me.**_

_**Haruka-chan212**_

_**I'm always looking for new friends and people to play with. Especially since I've been addicted to Zombies on Call of Duty Black Ops.**_

_**Anyway, here's your next chapter. Sorry it's a little shorter. I wanted to get it out and I felt like everything I wanted to say was said.**_

* * *

**Role Reversal**

**Chapter 9**

_-Three Months Later-_

"You're going to have to go public with this Michiru. You can't keep hiding it much longer."

Michiru sighed and allowed her eyes to fall to her hands that rested on her swelling abdomen. "Daiki, how?" She lifted her right hand to wipe away stray tears. "Haruka can't handle that kind of exposure. Especially when her surgery is at the end of the month. It's bad enough that the reporters are starting to follow her to and from work. We're surprised they haven't followed her to her appointments yet."

Daiki stood from his seat and stepped behind his star. He rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. The agent understood completely why they'd chosen to wait. "Going public will be less harmful then just letting the rumors fly."

"What are we suppose to tell them? 'Oh Haruka was born a man and we slept together the first night we met'? I don't think so Daiki." He chuckled, much to her dismay. "And what, mind you, is so damn funny?"

"Just the way you said that…" He paused when she frowned more. "I'm sorry. Look, try telling them that you two had been seeing each other for a while and decided to take the next step. Haruka's living with you now isn't she?"

Michiru nodded. "She finished moving in last week."

"Use that to your advantage then."

The artist sat there for a few moments, thinking about what her agent was telling her. Without a word, she pulled her phone from her pocket, walked from his office and dialed a very familiar number.

_"Hey sweetheart."_

Michiru smiled at the greeting. It never got old. "Hey Ruka, you're gonna be home for dinner tonight right?"

There was a few second pause on the other end. _"Yea, we should be out of here on time tonight. Why, What's up?"_

"We need to talk."

* * *

The blonde woman folded her left leg over her right as she watched her girlfriend pace around the living. "I understand needed to tell the public. But Michiru, they're going to tear it apart. Especially the fact that we've only been together for four months."

Michiru tossed a current tabloid on the blonde's lap. "Rumors have already started honey."

_Letting Herself Go?_

_Michiru finds comfort in love and food._

"They're calling me fat Ruka." She plopped down beside her love before cuddling into her side.

"It will be a publicity field day once it gets out." Haruka ran her fingers through Michiru's growing hair. The artist decided when she found out she was pregnant, to allow her more feminine side to show. Not much though. It was mainly her hair and just a few articles of clothing.

"They're going to brand me a cheater and make up stories about love affairs, and doctor up whatever pictures they take of me."

"I can handle all of that."

"You mean you can handle people calling you an idiot for staying with a woman who can't keep her legs shut?"

Haruka laughed. "You think that's all I'll have to deal with?"

Michiru pushed herself into a sitting position and looked down at her girlfriend. "It's probably going to come out… about you." Haruka nodded. "I'm sorry honey." The blonde shrugged.

"Hope you realize I'm probably going to lose my job over that. And you're going to have to support me."

The artist froze. She wasn't expecting that as a possibility. "They can't fire you for who you are. Can they?"

"No, they can't. But they can make my life so miserable that I have no choice but to quit. Then, once it's all out of the box, nobody's going to offer me a job. I'm going to become an outcast. A man who wanted to be a woman, who got another woman pregnant."

"But what you lose that way, you'll gain elsewhere."

Haruka just shrugged. "We both knew this day were coming. We'll deal with it."

"I'll call Daiki to set up a press conference by the end of the week then." Without even moving from her spot she pulled her phone from her pocket and scrolled through her contacts until she found the man she was looking for and hit the call button.


End file.
